1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games that schematize competitive sports; and more particularly to schematizing professional American football.
2. Background Art
The instant invention has been made in the general realm of games. However, these are board games based on sports (e.g., football, baseball, basketball, boxing, etc.) as opposed to: abstract strategy board games (e.g., chess, checkers, Othello, etc.); theme board games (e.g., Monopoly or Careers); other strategy games such as those utilizing cards (e.g., Gin, Poker or Mille Bornes) or tiles (e.g., Mah Jongg); video action games or games of skill (e.g., Doom or Pacman); physical games (e.g., jacks or Twister) or role playing games (e.g., Pokemon or Dungeons and Dragons).
More particularly, the instant invention is a board game based on sports that employs a novel use of dice, unlike any game currently known to inventor, called On-The-Roll™ One particular preferred embodiment is a game that schematizes professional American NFL football.
A number of sports games, including football games, are already extant and patented. Several bear particular mention in that they share some elements with the instant invention; yet, the instant invention is patentably distinct from each.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,419, Football Board Game, issued Jun. 23, 1998 to Thomas Hill is unlike the instant invention in that it utilizes decks of cards to gain yardage. It also has cards that are irrelevant to football such as Jack, King and Ace that affect the outcome of the game, particularly the ace which provides for an automatic touchdown without possibility of defense. The game also does not require dice for each play and denies the opportunity for the offense to continue gaining yardage on plays. This game further fails to provide for important elements of football such as fumbles on punts and kickoffs and does not provide for returns after a fumble. Penalties are assessed by colored chips visible to the players which allow a player to know in advance how many yards they would be assessed for a penalty. Most importantly Hill does not have the dynamic “On The Roll” element which allows for a play to continue until the offense loses a roll of the dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,229, Football Board Game, issued Jun. 8, 1993 to Francisco Jaime is unlike the instant invention in that this game instructs the offense to roll the dice and then show their play selection chip. The defense has a chance to defend on a play, but from a sideline standpoint. The defense does not roll any dice along with the offense but rather resort to guessing the offense's roll and play by means of a play chip placement along with the offense on a chart. There are several plays and rules that present restrictions that otherwise do not exist in professional football. This includes preventing an interception from being returned if it occurs at a certain section or zone on the field, or limiting a sack to a range of 1 to 9 yards only through a special game rule. Further kick-off returns are limited to just two rolls for the receiving team. Again this game does not contain the “On the Roll” element of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,879, Football Board Game, issued Feb. 5, 1991 to James L. Nigh is unlike the instant invention in that there are no play cards used to illustrate the intent of the opposing teams in respect to their play type selection. A predetermined amount of time is automatically deducted from the clock for many plays removing the very need for precise clock management this is in contrast to the instant invention which uses the clock to simulate the tension and speed of a real football game and makes the clock an integral part of game tactics and strategy. The game includes the use of three degrees of offensive and defensive dice for field movement. The totals rolled by the players are then subtracted from each other for every play to demonstrate the yards gained on that play. Additionally, several plays are formatted so that the offense rolls and then the defense rolls taking away the simultaneous interaction that is football. These are in contrast to the “On the Roll” element of the instant invention which involves dice rolls on each play and continued rolls for additional yardage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,605, Football Game, issued May 20, 1980 to Joe W. Moody is unlike the instant invention in that the players use a rotating selector cup to declare their play intent, with no detail on the play. For instance, the defense has no specific play to match up to the offense play outside of rotating the selector cup to “defense”. Unlike the instant invention which uses charts to increase the complexity and interest of the game, Moody has very simple and limited play action using dice. Further, during play the dice are compared and various dice are eliminated by color. This game also has only limited penalties and fails to cover the possibilities present in real football. Again this patent lacks the “On the Roll” element of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,346, Board-Type Game Simulating Football Game, issued Nov. 6, 1979 to William D. Godwin is unlike the instant invention in that this game is designed to prevent one side from becoming dominant, as occurs in real football.
Unlike the instant invention which through the “On the Roll” mechanism allows for breakaway situations the Godwin patent tries, for example, on run plays, to contain the yardage gained on plays through complicated dice calculations. A further distinction is the lack of a clock, with the time of the game being determined by counting possessions of a team. Because of this Godwin lacks the dynamic play found in the instant invention and in real football. This patent also differs in that on pass plays only the offense uses cards and the defense is not involved at all with kick plays and extra points. Some plays also require the offense to roll first and then pick a card. Generally, Godwin lacks a consistent method of play, such as that found in the instant invention.
Generally what can be said of the prior art is that it fails to capture the dynamic nature and complexity of a real football game. The instant invention by having the offense and defense each select plays, using the clock to create pressure to select plays and roll quickly, having both sides roll dice for each play, and most importantly using the “On the Roll” mechanism to continue a play for indeterminate amounts of time, more closely simulates a real football and the elements that make it exciting and interesting to watch and to play.
It is assumed, in the discussion below, that the reader is familiar with the rules of football, and the other games which have been, or can be, adapted to the On-The-Roll model of the instant invention. For those not familiar with, for example, the rules of professional American NFL Football, upon which the primary preferred embodiment is based, the reader is referred to the Official Playing Rules of the National Football League, published by Triumph Books, Chicago.
The intended practitioner of the present invention is someone who is skilled in designing, implementing, building, creating, printing or publishing board games. That is, one skilled in the art required to practice the instant invention is capable of one or more of the following: design, graphics production, printing, publishing and/or construction of game boards, pieces and/or packaging.
Several versions of the games derived from the instant invention are available: low-cost mass-market board games; a roll-up board with sports-type duffel bag to package the various game components; deluxe versions; table-top versions; etc.
The details of accomplishing such standard tasks are well known and within the ken of those skilled in those arts; are not (in and of themselves, except where noted) within the scope of the instant invention; and, if mentioned at all, will be referred to, but not described in detail, in the instant disclosure.
Rather, what will be disclosed are novel configurations of boards and pieces, and move or play algorithms or rules of play.
In summary, the disclosure of the instant invention will focus on what is new and novel and will not repeat the details of what is known in the arts.